The present invention relates generally to intravenous needle assemblies that include blood dispensing capabilities. In particular, the present invention discloses intravenous needle assemblies that can be used to dispense small amounts of blood for point-of-care testing or other testing that requires a small but controlled amount of blood.
Intravenous devices such as catheters oftentimes include a needle that employs a needle tip shield. These needle tip shields are configured to cover the needle tip once the needle has been withdrawn from the device, such as, for example, when the needle is withdrawn from a catheter adapter. Once actuated, a needle tip shield secures the needle tip within the needle shield thereby preventing accidental stickings.